


Righteous Rage

by triggerlil



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gossip, M/M, she said he said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Rumors are spreading around Hogwarts, Draco subconsciously deals with themA little one-shot revamp from 2015
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Righteous Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what year I intended this to be, I'm just living x

"She said, he said, who cares who said it? I just want to know if it's true!" Draco sputtered, utterly fed up with Pansy’s storytelling capabilities. He had been sitting with her and Blaise in the Slytherin common room, for oh, about an hour. He had a perfectly made bed waiting for him, he hadn't been intending to waste the night with frivolous gossip. Although he had to admit he was quite interested in the night's particular topic... And he had to admit he was the first to run to Pansy when he heard about anything going awry around Hogwarts... And so maybe Draco was a bit of a gossip, what of it? The difference was _he_ didn't spend an hour getting to the point. 

“Well maybe if you stopped interrupting,” she huffed, a slight tinge of frustration touching her cheeks. “I’m just trying to explain how it all happened, and you know information changes as it goes through different people. I’m making sure you know how many people it’s gone through!” 

“Pansy darling, I don’t ask for much. ”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, that is the biggest lie I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth.” 

“It’s true mate,” Blaise pointed out, his posture utterly nonchalant. How was he not bothered? 

“Fine! You two win, continue with your story Pansy,” Draco relented, waving Pansy on with a false haughty air. 

“As I was saying, we probably wouldn’t have heard about this if it weren’t for Kyle Diggle and Lily Primsall. They may be Slytherin, but they happen to have quite a few friends in the other houses. To be honest, I’ve confronted Lily about how she does it, and she was quite rude. Told me that she just didn’t act like a pompous bitch.” 

Pansy paused as if she had lost her place, dramatically pursing her lips and tapping her fingers. Draco was sure it was all to annoy him, and he could attest to the fact that yes, it was beginning to... displease him. 

“Kyle and Lily were furthering inter-house relations...” Blaise prodded, and Draco gave him a weak smile. 

“Thank you, Blaise-  So, they’re probably the only two people who bring truthful information to Slytherin ears. I’m quite thankful for it, although Lily  _ should _ get eaten alive by Grindylows. Anyway, they told Daphne and she ended up telling me, and now I’m telling you.” 

“Pansy!” Draco nearly jumped out of his chair to strangle her, he needed to _know_. He redirected his anger into kicking Blaise, who promptly tugged on a lock of Pansy's hair with a snap of his wrist. 

“Okay, God! I think it’s true. We Slytherins are charming and amazing to put it lightly, why shouldn’t The Boy Who Lived have a crush on one of us? And Lily told me that Harry told Kyle that he likes girls _and_ blokes! I bet he likes Adam, he's stunning, really-" 

“Finally, this has taken about an hour, and now I’m going to bed,” Draco stood up, his chair screeching backward as much as the carpet would let it, and a few first years looking up from their books in curiosity. 

“What’s your problem darling?” Pansy pouted, reaching a hand out as if to pull him back down. But Draco was having none of it, he swished his robes out of reach in what he hoped was a regal manner, and stormed off. 

“Does Draco have a crush on the Chosen One?” Blaise called out, snickering at the glare Draco shot over his shoulder. His mirth was short-lived, as Pansy collapsed into a fit of giggles at the pig nose that had morphed onto Blaise’s face. Draco would suffer the repercussions of that later, Blaise did not take kindly to malformations of his 'beautiful visage'. 

Draco stomped up the stairs. Everyone scuttling out of his way, giving him as much space possible as he trekked his way to his rooms, footfalls heavy. Hopefully no one would be there. He prayed to the ghost of Salazar Slytherin and all the divination teachers in the universe. 

Stepping into his room, he soaked in the sound of silence, the lack of voices, the void of annoying bickering. It wasn’t late just yet, but Draco was tired. He hadn’t gotten all that much sleep last night, and this afternoon had been emotionally taxing. Rumors had been spreading throughout Hogwarts faster than Roderick Plumpton could catch the Snitch; supposedly the boy who lived, the brilliant Harry fucking Potter, had an adorable little crush on someone in Slytherin. As Draco really thought about it for the first time, he felt his heart constrict in what could only be righteous, blood-boiling anger. How dare that filthy Gryffindor attempt to put his disgusting hands all over the Slytherin’s good name. 

“Pompous bastard,” Draco muttered, more to the room than to himself. Laying out the clothes he would be wearing tomorrow, and placing his books and parchment in his bag, so he didn’t have to rush the next morning; he finally threw himself onto his bed. Probably more dramatic than he actually needed to be, but such was the way of a Malfoy. Draco fell asleep with thoughts of Harry Potter putting his hands all over... things. 

When Draco woke up, it was harder to call his feelings blood boiling rage, and somewhere in the back of his brain, it was decided that if Potter had a tiny crush on him, he wouldn’t really mind. 


End file.
